Team SPRN
by AfroCat17
Summary: In a world where Jaune didn't go to Beacon Academy but instead a new character name Snow a Wolf faunus who don't really like anyone or even like helping people or faunus as well but when she offer a deal to go to the school or go to jail I think you know which one she pick. Now join Snow as she try to lean to be more friendly and not randomly attack people just because she bored.
1. I hate Monday's

In a small room with only a table and a lamp on the ceiling sit a young girl with a bored experience on her face she all white hair that go to her shoulder skin was pale as snow but what really stood out on this girl was the fact that she got two wolf ears on top of her head.

Along with a long white tail with what look like black ink on the tip her tail was long enough to wrap around her body.

She had on a gray suit and black tie with red Stripes running down it and was wearing simple black pants but when it come to her shoes ... well she had none.

Mostly because her lags was as well wolf lags that go up to her ankles and must like her hair and tail it too was all white with only black claws but going back up to her face.

She had on goggles with black tinted lens not to show her eyes.

As she sit there she put her paws up on the table and lean back in her chair " UGH Come on already I been in here for like a day now " She speak out loud.

Just the the door slam open scaring her and almost making her fall out of her chair " Feets off the table young lady "

" Snow P.O.V "

" Oi don't scare me like that " I said as I got my balance back as well putting my paws back on the table " I said feet off the table " The lady who slam the the door open said she was tall , blonde hair , green eyes and so on I just ignored her and change the subject

" Hey lady mind telling me why I'm here I didn't do anything ... well at least that I can remember " I said was I scratch my head did I do something ugh who the knows but before I can finish that thought I felt a sharp pain on one of my paws " YELP "

I fell on the floor holding my paw " Why you little " I mumber more to myself.

" When I say feet off I mean it anyways the reason why you here is because of this "

I got up and look on the table to see a tablet with me on it ... Oh yeah I remember now.

*Last night*

" What to steal Oh what to steal " I just snuck in a old dust shop I think it called dust till dawn or something like that don't really care whan that old man left the shop I bump into him making him fall before he could see me I slip in the open door and hide behind the counter.

Once he got up and look around and Mumble about something he closed the door locking it leaving me with the goods.

I had big bag with me so I can put as much dust in as I can Fire , Water , Air and Oooh~ he even got some lightning dust this stuff is hard to come by I had at least half of the bag full when I hear foot steps coming towards the door.

" Shit " I curse underneath my breast what is it now wait maybe it just a random person walking by but nope that would be to easy for me would it the foot steps stop that front of the shop and the door handle started moving around.

I quickly moved in the back looking for a back exit and again that would be too easy for me I know doing this on a monday was a bad idea I look left and right looking for some place to hide I mean I can hide behind the counter again but he may go to there first.

Just then the light came on I quickly hide behind one of the self looking around it I can see the old man this time with some guy with green hair oh come just this once can I have something go right for me.

" I Must say thank again old man I was really low on dust amd I really needed some fast I'm headed to bla bla bla bla bla " What the hell he talking like speed of sound to me I look over to see the old man just smile and Nod his head well green hair dude kept on talking.

As the old man get some dust he notices some of his cabinets open with missing dust and froze fuuuuuck.

" Hmmm what do we have here it look like some had help themselves to some of your dust did you lock shop up before you left " What his face said but before the old man can say anything he get cut off by him again.

" Oh dear that not good at all how did they get in if bla bla " Well he was blaing on I look to see the door was still open I can just book it and run but I don't want to leave the dust I stole behind I need and I can sell some of the lightning for good lens shit come thing.

" Let look around and see what else is gone " SHIT THING FASTER I look over to see the old man coming my way and green hair dude going over the othe side of the shop.

Well at least it the old man I quickly grabbed the bag and right when the old man walk in my view I push him down and book it and I'm gone I ran out the door " B-Bye Ha "

Just as I think I was free the damn green hair was right in front of me " What The FuOof " I ran straight into him dropping the bag " Oh dear now that wasn't nice now was it " Oh come ON.

I landed on my ass looking up to see him there standing over me I did a backflip hoping to smack him with my tail but he move out of the way " Now I must say that is no good why don't we do this the simple way and give it back the dust you have stolen and maybe the shopkeeper might forgive you "

I just look at him like really dude " Yeah No I think not this dust is coming with me now like it or now " I said as I try to run off only to have him be in front of me again I turn the other way and again there he was you gotta be kidding me.

" If you want this back you to fight me for this mate!" I yelled at him moving back away from him I move my tail back and forth making ink come out of it the ink cover the tip of my tail tripping a little as I slow down my tail once I had enough ink covering it.

" Well If we must but I must warn you I am D.r Oobleck a Huntsman and a teather of Beacon Academy " He said as he held out is coffee mug that started to turn into a bat like thing.

" ... I Hate Monday's "

"First P.O.V"

Just as Snow started to run at him Oobleck lift up his weapon blocking her attack with her tail he notice some black ink landed on him in a straight line to his neck all the way to his leg as well some on his weapon to " What is this stu- ".

Before he can finish he felt a sharp pain and was push backwards his weapon knock out his hand and landed by his body as he got up he'd notice the ink was gone but instead a red line on his neck and cut on his clothes where the ink was even a small knick on his weapon as well.

" I see " he move just as Snow try to hit him again with her tail she quickly try to hit him again only to have her hit back with Oobleck flame from for his Thermos he was swinging it back and forth hitting Snow over and over again.

As he was attacking her Snow was trying to block all the hits with her arms blocking some but not all trying to thing of a away out of this she quickly move to the side hitting Oobleck legs with her tail leaving ink on them.

He fell from the pain in his lags from the ink she had got on him he try to move only to have Snow use her tail on him again hitting on his chest with more ink then before this time it burn but he fight though the pain and got up making the ink run down his body burning more of him.

well he try to get the ink of him Snow was put the dust back in the bag they fell out of " Fuck this shit I'm not fighting a Huntsman I like living for once " She said as she quickly grab the bag and try to run.

But was blocked by Oobleck who had got most of the ink off him " I don't think so young lady " Snow slowly walk backward at first he thought she would try to run again but this time she just kept eye contact if you can call it that he couldn't really tell with the goggles over her face.

But he can tell that she look tired she was breathing heavy look like the more ink she use the energy and mybe aura she use well he think " Look child all you have to do is give back the dust " Oobleck said as he step forward.

Only to have Snow step back " Look I'm bla bla bla " well he was talking and try to get closer to her he didn't notice she was leaving a trail of ink behind she ended up making a full circle around him " Look I don't really have the time for this so I think I'll just 'Blow' this place " She Snickers a little at her own joke.

Oobleck look confused but noted this time he was in a circle of ink he look back up as Snow just in time to see her leave a short line of ink on the circle before running off with a limp Oobleck was about to run only to look at the line she left going down like a stick of dynamite.

"Snow P.O.V"

*BOOM* I look over my shoulder to see the ink bomb go off it was small so it won't hurt him too bad and may not leave a hole on ground don't know don't care just need to get out of here now look around seeing a ladder that lead up a building.

I can't really run right now so my best bet is to hide quickly limp over to the ladder climbing up and find a air vent I can A hide in it and mostly fell in it or B hide behind it but get find more easily " This not the time to be running child " Oh come on I hear him coming up the ladder fuck going on A.

I but the bag in first and slowly made my way in for once something good happened for me with the beg in the way the hole in the vent is cover so I can't fell in now to just quiet and don't move.

" Oh where did she go to now " I hear him walking around " Now this would be a first for me losing to a child and letting her get away "

At first I thought I was going to lose him but then I hear a hissing sound " Hmm what's this " SHIT where is the coming from I look down to see some my ink was still on my tail and it got on my bag burn a small hole in it .

" Oh come on- " Just as I thought I was a goner a hand grap the back of my suit and pull me out just as the ink had got on the dust the next thing I know Oobleck I think that what he said his name was.

Was covering me as the dust went off as a big boom was heard I look up to see the vent I was hidding in was completely gone along with a big ass hole some pieces of the building with falling down here and there " Well now that done " Oobleck stand up still holding the back of my suit and even standing on my tail to keep it from moving.

I look over at him he was still looking over at the hole not really noticing me that must well it not like I can run my leg hurt his foot is on my tail and am just too tired to fight I just hang there limp in his hand and look down in defeat.

" Now what you going to put me and jail " I said not even look up at him ugh my whole body hurt.

" Hmmm no " Well here I go I had a good run at lest I can say- wait " What you say " did I just hear what he say or have I gone crazy.

" I said no but I'm not letting you go I'm taking you to a friend of my to see what to do with you " he said as he smile at me oh goody for my.

* Back to now *

" Now tell me why would steal from a dust shop and even fight a Huntsman " the lady said to me

" That easy one I wanted the dust for money why else would I steal it and two I didn't know he was a Huntsman!! " I yelled the last part at her standing up and slamming my hand on the table only to pull them back as she slam her crop on the table where my hands was " Evil bitch " I said to myself.

but you know my damn luck is shitty and she heard me " what was that you brat! "

" SOME GE ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE SHE KILL ME " I flip the table and hid behind it from her " Now Now Glynda no need to scared her " I heard a older man voice now come in I pop my head over the flip table to see a older man in a green suit weird look glasses with a cane in one hane and a plate of donuts in the other.

Glynda just rolled her eyes as him and a flick of her crop the table started glowing purple and start to float up and putting it self back on the ground correctly I was still on the ground not really wanted to get back up to see her again.

As I was sitting on the flood I heard the door open and close wait did thay leave? " You may come up now she gone now " I heard the men speak I poke my head up a little to see she is gone and see the old guy sitting with the plate of donut on the table.

I didn't move I don't like him " Here I bet you must be hungry all we really had was some donut left so I hope you don't mide " he said as he push them over to me a little ... fine I got up and sit down on the chair he just sit there smiling I slowly reach my arm over to the plate.

" What do you want " I said I took a bite out of the donut " Weel I really would like to know where you know how to fight like that " he slide over the tablet showing me and Oobleck fighting.

By this point I had most of the donuts in my mouth making me look like a chipmunk " Iaumslftfgt " I muffle out with a full mouth of food he give a look of what know.

What can I haven't eaten sweet for a while now so this was a treat for me I swallow my food and cough a little " I taught myself to fight " I said now with mouth free of food.

" Now why would a small child need to know how to fight at a young age and how did you even get strong enough to at least hold back a Huntsman? " ... wait now that I think of it all of these adult have been calling me child " How old do yo think I'm am " I ask him.

" 10 maybe 9 why " ...

" Chi-" I cut him off " I'M 17 YOU OLD MAN " I yelled at him I was on the table now with my ear back and my tail going back and forth making ink go over the wall leaving small holes behind.

" Oh terribly sorry my mistake please calm down and get off the table " not wanting to start a fight with the anyone I sit back down I still sore from the last fight " What ever "

" But now that we know your age the mean we can put you in jail for your age group " He said more serious than before looking me straight in my eyes even with my goggles on that stop me right in my seat giving me goosebumps.

" Did I say 17 I mean 8 " I said as I slide down my seat a little making me look smaller " Nice try but we know your age and you did steal dust and somewhat injured one of my teather " maybe if I hit him with my tail and get some ink on him I can get out no wait there that one lady outside and who knows how many more there are!

" But I can make you a offer " And with that I turn back to face him with my ears perk up listening closely to what he have to say.

" Join my school and you may work off your crime as a student or just go to jail " again we just stared at each other.

...Well this suck.


	2. Is it too late to turn back?

" Snow P.O.V "

No I can't do this I step back not ready to go but I ended up backing up in Glynda " Come now you choose this path now go " She said looking down at me.

" No you can't MAKE ME JUST TAKE MA BACK " I was Clinging On to a lamp post now she was using her semblance to try to pull me off but am not going anywhere!

" Oh for Heaven sake it just a airship now get on before you miss it then you really going to jail then! " Glynda stop for a second leaving me with my guard down for a second big mistake as soon as I let my guard down she pulled dragging me to the airship.

" NOoooooo I hate heights " I was now clawing at the floor I stood had choose jail " Can we just take a bus don't people take buses to school " as Glynda dragged me to the airship I can hear onlookers mumbling and talking.

" Why is she pulling that girl tail "

" Is she ok "

" Yang come on let go of me! "

" No Beacon Academy is on a mountain so this is the fastest way up there no stop your complaining " Glynda said as she fling me in the airship as the doors close.

" Nooooo let me out I'll be good I'll be goood " I hate height.

" Ruby P.O.V "

" Yang I need air " I mumble as I try to pull away for my sister deadly bear hug " Oh sorry I'm just so happy to have my little sister with me and to think you skipped two years at school you going to beat the bee's knees there! "

Ugh not this again " I don't I want to be the bee's knees I just want to be a normal girl with normal " I try tell her but before she can go on the screen on the ship came on about last night robbery and fight with Roman.

As we was watching the screen I can hear a faint whimpering behind me I turn to see a faunus girl no talled then me may be smaller in the corner of the ship with her tail wrap around her " Umm is she going to be ok "

I ask out loud Yang heard me and turn to see what I'm talking about " You think she got on the wrong ship? " she ask me " Do it look like I know go ask her "she just round her eyes at me and was going to walk over to the girl but the ship had a little problem and started to shake for a little bit but it did stop.

" NOPE FUCK THIS SHIT " The girl yelled out before running to the door of the ship and try to pull it open but failing badly at me and Yang just stared at her " Maybe we should just leave her alone " Yang said as she turn back to the scene.

" Snow P.O.V "

after panicking for like an hour after the Airship started shaking for a little bit we landed as soon as the doors open I was the first one out I quickly fall to the ground kissing it " Never leave me again " I don't if people are giving me a weird look I'm just happy to be on ground.

As I finally got off the ground and dust myself off I look up looking at the new school I'll be stuck at for like 4 years if I remember correctly and it was huge I look around left and right it's a pretty calm place I guess there was plenty of tree's a fountain in the middle the whole nine yard.

I guess I'll just look around it not like there much to do as I walk I people watch as well not like they can tell with my goggles on there was a guy with a fire sword a girl with a crap ton of luggage being push for her and so on.

Bored I look around again looking for a place to sit for now as I wait for the school meeting thing but just as I found a spot I heard a big explosion I turn to see a girl in white yelling at a girl in red.

Not my circus not my monkey's but just as I was going to walk away the girl in red fall to the ground ugh to be nice or not to be nice what it the question again?

" Oi girl are you dead if so can I have your stuff " I somewhat kick her leg to see what's up with here " wait what no " she said as she sit up.

" Bla you no fun " I offer my hand to help her up see look at it for a bit but grabbed it I pull up " Wait ain't you that panicking girl that was try to open the door? " this why I hate people.

After helping her up I walk away not really wanted to talk to her anymore but you know my luck by now " Hey wait I didn't mean it in a bad way " the girl come running behind me maybe if I pretend that she not here she'll go away.

* Sometime Later *

" Hey come on I said I was sorry like hundredth time " Kill me now.

" Look I don't care anymore just bug off will ya " I turn to face her " W-well I just really wanted to say sorry and I don't really know where to go too so I been following you hehe " She said as she scratch the back of her head.

Ugh like I know where we are " Look I don't even know where to go so if anything you just getting more lost following me around " I told her as I went back to walking but she kept on following me why me.

" Umm Ruby " I turn to her " What now "

" Oh my name is Ruby .. Ruby Rose what's yours? " Is she really trying to change the subject whatever I'll play along until I get bored and attack her.

" Ugh it's Snow Fall " I told her as we go back to walking we.

* SomeTime Later *

" See This Is Why You don't follow Me " I told her as we finally find the school meet up place for new students after getting lost so many times we just got in when professor Pinhead was about done talking.

" Yo Ruby over here " I heard someone yelled out I turn to see a girl with huge umm hair yeah that what I was going to say " Oh that my sis gotta go bye Snow " and with that she was gone.

" Finally she gone no more redheads for me " As I walk away I swear I feel like someone was watching me at first but must be my imagination.

* Time skip *

Sleep my one ture friend it was night time and everyone was in a huge room of the school finding spots to sleep or talk to friend's or make some ME on the other hand just want to find a nice spot with no by me so far no good.

As I walk around looking for a spot I can hear people talking about me hear and there.

" Is that a kid too "

" Long ass tail she got there "

" Yo look at her legs "

" Are those really her's pj? "

Oi what wrong with my PJ's ... whatever.

" Ruby P.O.V "

" Sooo what you doing " Yang ask as slam down on the floor by me make me bounce up a little " Just a letter to my friend's back home " I told her as I got back to writing.

" Aaww do my baby sister is soo cute~ miss your friends already " Yang tease me poking my cheek I push her hand away " Come on stop and du I mean yeah it nice that I'm here in the Academy but unlike you I didn't come here with my friend's " I pouted a little.

" Oh come on you made a friend what about the snow girl you was telling me about "

" Weiss I'm pretty sure she don't like me Yang " I told her.

" No no no that one other girl you said she was the girl who was freaking out on the airship right " Just as I was going to tell her Snow herself show up well kind of she walk by.

" Yeah that her over there but again I don't think she like me too sadly "

" Mini Yang P.O.V "

I turn to see this girl snow Ruby talk about and ... well she interesting at lest she had on a black T-shirt and the classics heart boxers on but funny thing was she had them on backwards so the hole in the font was in the back to act as a tail-hole for her.

" Well she something " I said trying not to laugh out loud Ruby shove me over with an elbow " Hey be nice "

I turn back to Snow to see that she had find a spot in the far right corner away from everyone hmm she seem kind of lonely if you ask me " Hey there that other girl with the bow who help me " Ruby said.

" Snow P.O.V "

Stupid people , Stupid in School , stupid everything maybe I should have just gone to jail I have finally found a spot away from everyone and the corner I quickly lay down my blanket and pillow that the school give me but in the corner of my eye I can see Ruby and some blonde hair girl walk over to a cat faunus with a bow over her head.

Oh how lovely people making friends make sick I never see the points of friends if you ask me they just people who's will just slow you down or end up hurting you some way ... I lay down wrapping my tail around me and pulling the blanket over me as well but before I went to bed.

I pull off my goggles revealing my pink-is red eye's now the light are out and the only light is coming from the moon I look around one more time.

As I look I lock eyes with the cat faunus from before I know that she that I can tell what she is me and other faunus never get along this is why as we stared at each other I end up winning as she turn her back to me and lay down for the night.

And that not a bad idea too I lay down and this time stay down and slow fall asleep hopefully tomorrow will be better and no more height.


End file.
